carbon_a_post_apocalyptic_role_playing_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Pete Johnson
__FORCETOC__ Pre-War and Life in the Bunker Pre-War, Pete was an active member of the Crediton neighborhood watch. He was a religious man, along with his wife and child, and trusted the local priest immensely. When the world was struck by a meteorite, the priest, Timothy Moone, declared that in order to save themselves from sin, they must all enter a huge complex of bunkers, underneath the cathedral. Almost everyone of the god-fearing Crediton submitted, Pete included, but he was never as convinced as the others. Only Reverend Moone was allowed to exit the bunker, and when he did, he returned with tales of demons and devils laying waste to the world above. He slowly but surely modeled the bunker into his ideal paradise, the residents like putty in his hands, kept in line by fear. Anyone who rebelled, or tried to leave, was swiftly put upon a cross and left to die. Despite trying his best to believe the reverend, he never found that he was able to, and before long, it seemed as if he was the only person in the bunker that did not believe him. Of course, he had to pretend that he believed the priest, for fear of crucifixion. During this time, the bombs fell. One whole generation had passed in the bunker, completely oblivious to the outside world. The world that the priest had maintained was outside suddenly became reality, and the priest was scared. He knew that the food supplies would not last without constant top ups, and so, his nefarious mind put forward a plan to cull the excess residents. He began sending people out on "Holy Pilgrimages" into the wastes, armed with nothing, only to be devoured by the mutants that roamed the dead city, and the crucifixions became a steady occurrence. Once a month, someone would be called up as a sacrifice. Still, Pete tolerated this, more for his wife than himself, for she was fanatical about her supposed "savior", Reverend Moone. It was a night in 2052, when all hell broke loose. Pete's son, Billy, was called up to be a sacrifice. Pete knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it, Billy even seemed willing. His wife was overjoyed that her son had been chosen to save the bunker. Pete knew that his son was to suffer for three days on the cross before death, and he couldn't let this happen to his child. As his son was lashed to the cross, Pete took aim. He had with him a handgun, smuggled into the bunker, and fired, striking his son in the temple. Chaos ensured. A civil war occurred almost instantaneously, with the entire bunker suddenly devolving into a free-for-all. Pete watched as Moone fought through the crowd, and tried to tackle him. He threw the elderly reverend to the ground, although he managed to escape when a boy tackled him to the ground. His other son. Pete threw his son off his back, and took off after Moone. The priest was climbing the stairs, Pete took aim, and pulled the trigger, and yet nothing happened. Only one bullet had been loaded into the gun. Moone flipped open his bible, and took out a golden revolver, took aim, and fired at Pete. He lunged out of the way, just as Moone tore open the blast doors, and ran into the wastes. Turning around, Pete realized where the bullet intended for him had found its mark. Into the stomach of his wife, Barbara. He sat with her as she died, and when she did, he realized that he was alone. Everyone else had killed each other. He buried everyone on the surface, conducting a funeral for each one. After all that happened, he was still a good christian man at heart. His time on the surface, however, changed him. His flesh rotted and fell away, and Pete fell into a deep denial. He sat in the bunker for the next twelve years, contemplating existence, before deciding it was time for revenge. Post-Bunker Life Upon leaving the bunker, he resumed his cheery attitude. Digging out J2N4 from a pile of rubble, the two began to travel together. They soon happened upon Willem Dafoe, Tray, and B.O.mk-B, and joined them in their search for technology. Soon realizing that Pete would be forbidden at best from entering New Eden, the group set about attempting to disguise his mutation. They soon happened upon a Mark IV Modular Autonomous Combat Support Suit, which Pete climbed inside, pretending to be a robot to the bigoted residents of New Eden. Helping Willem Dafoe overthrow New Eden, however, was only a secondary goal. He had found reason to believe from the cathedral in Exeter that Reverend Moone had joined the Brotherhood of Light after leaving the bunker, and tracked him to New Eden. Getting Tray and J2N4 to acquire information for him, he learned that Moone was indeed a member of the Brotherhood, although was seldom seen outside the chapel. Pete waited until Dafoe's plan was complete to enact his revenge. Final Battle and Death As the battle of New Eden commenced, Pete sought Moone out on his own. Packing the Mark IV Modular Autonomous Combat Support Suit with explosives, he marched into the church, taking heavy fire from the guards. He tore through the back rooms, searching for Moone, before finally finding him. Pete, feeling nothing but blind rage for the man that took everything away from him, tore Moone apart. He was barely alive, yet still conscious. Pete opened the casing of the suit. Despite his burns, and his heavy mutation, Pete could tell that Moone recognized him. He gave a slight nod, before detonating the suit. Pete Johnson was at peace. Category:Characters Category:Season 1